


The proposition

by W01FS0NG



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Initial D
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Gen, Hospital, Kissing, Racing, Some Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: After Han’s death, Han’s cousin (who he’s wrapped up in his cons with Toretto and his crew), gets a proposition from old friends. She invites Toretto’s crew to Akina to race. Meanwhile, she’s being pursued by a mysterious British man.
Relationships: Takahashi Keisuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Duuuuudes Initial D is pretty heckin’ great. I’m almost surprised that there isn’t as much fics for it as Wattpad.
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> let’s pretend that most of the events in the F&F universe happened in the nineties.
> 
> This takes place during Stage 4 of Initial D and right at the beginning of F7, just after F6 and towards the end of Tokyo Drift.
> 
> (Written in first person.)

I sat in the booth of a dinner in Gunma. I had no idea what my old friends, the Takahashi brothers, wanted to talk to me about. They only said they had a proposition for me. I told them to meet at this western-style sandwich place in Gunma. They told me what they wanted to eat if I got there first, and I did the same. Since I’m here, I guess I’ll just order.

This was just after my cousin, Han, had died in an accidental car crash while he was racing in Tokyo. Some civilian had accidentally rammed into him, or so the police say anyway. I suspected the Yakuza. Dom did not. I knew that he pulled some con jobs in the states and in Rio, so maybe his past caught up with him. I mean hey, I did some too with Toretto and his people every now and then. Needless to say, Dom’s coming to Tokyo to collect his body. They’re going to bury him in L.A. The funeral is in a week.

I saw the Takahashi brothers walk in with a younger-looking guy who must’ve been fresh out of high school. I smiled at them when we made eye contact. Our food came too. Along with the water I had, I ordered a sandwich and some fries. The others ordered different sandwiches and no fries.

“Wearing all black, I see,” remarked Keisuke as he sat right next to me. I never used to wear all black. The other boy and Ryosuke sat on the opposite side. 

Last time I saw Keisuke, he blew me off and we took a break. I left Japan with Han to do a con job in the Americas. That’s when I met Dom and his crew. From what I’ve heard from Ryosuke, his focus was laser set on racing while I was gone. That’s what Keisuke felt he needed when the two of us broke ties. I guess things have worked out… to some extent, anyway. Now that we're going to possibly be in each other’s lives again… I don’t know… It’s like this: I want to be at least friends with him again, but there are still those feelings I got. That feeling of butterflies in my stomach. There's just something about him that I still can’t quite place. I've constantly gone over this in my mind. 

Although, I know that that's kind of stupid. He was such a jerk to me that day. If Han were here, he'd probably be against it, having seen my tears the night of my new life. But, Han's gone. Giselle left, he left. That's too much leaving. That's part of the reason why I agreed to meet.

“Well, I’m grieving, Keisuke,” I answered him. True to his words, I wore black jeans and a black sweatshirt. No, I will not wear this to the funeral. To that, I’ll wear a black dress. Under the table, Keisuke’s hand held mine. He lovingly squeezed my hand once. Tentatively, I squeezed back. His hand then left mine. The young guy started eating.

“I heard about Han,” Ryosuke stated. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, I guess…” I said to them. They didn’t really know him, only met him exactly once. 

There was something different about Ryosuke. Hey, yeah, his hair is different. I chuckled, saying, “Your hair’s purple.”

“That it is,” Ryosuke responded.

Before any of them could say any more, I received a call and answered it, speaking in English. “Hey, Dom… yes, we can talk… Really?... mmhmm… he might go after me next?... I see… Hmm… Do you have his body yet?... You know perfectly well I can take care of myself… hey, why don’t you take the crew and come over to Gunma? Akina Pass. I know that you took some of them with you over here. It’s not like you to travel alone for something like this… This Saturday night. Blow off some steam. I’ll see you on the pass, ‘Kay?” The call ended. _“We’re being hunted,”_ I thought. _“Although, in all fairness, it could very well be the Yakuza. We have dangerously tangoed with them before. That could explain it.”_

“So anyway,” I say, switching back to Japanese as I put my phone back in my purse. I needed a distraction from this. “What’s this about?”

“You’ve heard about Project D, correct?” Ryosuke questioned. I took a bite out of my sandwich.

“Yeah, I’ve seen the results of your races online. You want me to join your team don’t you?” I deduced. “But you already have your aces, so then why-“

“I was thinking we could do something in Tokyo.”

I smiled for a little bit. “You understand that Tokyo is a completely different ball game, right? We battle in parking garages, streets filled with people, you could very well crash into traffic...” I trailed off. Then I smiled. “But if you hit over 180 Km, the cops won’t bother... There is one mountain pass though. It’s by a mine and has almost no guard rails. It’s narrow too. Besides the old D.K., I hold a record on that mountain.” I laughed slightly. “Despite there being a new Drift King, I doubt he’ll make any records anytime soon.”

“I see you still have your WRX STI. I spotted it in the parking lot.” Keisuke stated. That was the car I used to beat him within a race.

“That I do. That beast is a four-wheel drive. You guys good with that?”

“It’s good that you still have that car because,” Ryosuke brought up. “I could use one more ace.”

“Alright, listen,” I said. “I’ve done a few con jobs while living abroad.” I was met with silence from Ryosuke and a shocked face from the kid. I didn’t look at Keisuke, but I figured he was the same as Ryosuke. “Are you sure you’d want me on your team?” 

“Look,” Ryosuke paused. “You’ve beaten both me and my brother in a race. I have a feeling you’ve beaten almost everyone you’ve come across.”

“You got that right. I hold a record in Tokyo, you know. The only person in the states to ever beat me in a race is coming up here Saturday night, by the way.” I took a sip of my water. _“I’m glad to be back in Japan,”_ I thought. _“Using my racing skills for things other than racing’s taken its toll on me.”_

“Tell you what,” I say after swallowing another bite of my sandwich. “Meet the guy and his crew on Akina on Saturday, and see what happens. Hopefully, I’ll be there and tell you my decision.”

“What do you mean, hopefully?” Keisuke asked. It almost sounded like he was gritting his teeth. He was probably thinking of getting me back.

“Han’s accident… may not have been an accident.”

“Fine then. You’re coming home with me tonight.”

Finally, I turned my head to see the blond. My eyes widened, but only for a second. Then I realized it was probably the best course of action. If someone is hunting me, then I probably shouldn’t go back to my hotel. But I don’t want to put them in danger. Even if I voice that, Keisuke probably wouldn’t hear any of it. Since he’s the one who told me to get to his house, then I guess he does want me back. “Okay,” I accepted as I took another sip of my water. “So, what’s your story kid?” I asked the young guy sitting next to Ryosuke. “You haven’t said a word since you got here.”

“This is the driver of Akina’s 86,” Ryosuke stated. I smiled. I knew that whoever was driving that car had to have been supremely skilled, despite the old car. The way I figured it, if he races with an oldie it should be viewed as impressive, and not like a rookie mistake. Needless to say, he does look like he just graduated high school.

“Right on,” I said.

“I’m Takumi Fujiwara,” the young man finally said.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Korra Lue,” I said to him. 

* * *

I followed the Takashi brothers to their house over by Akagi Pass. Once there, I parked my ride on the street. I got out, seeing Ryosuke unlock the front door. I followed in after Keisuke.

I changed into some pajama-like clothing I had in the trunk of my car and sat around restless. Knowing that I probably wasn’t going to get any sleep, I turned on the tv to see what was on. The live-action version of Attack On Titan was, which was okay. It’s something to keep my mind off of things. It was right in the beginning when I turned on the TV too.

Ryosuke headed for his room while Keisuke decided to hang around me. He probably just wanted to talk to me. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” I said back. The air we stood around turned into awkward tension.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

 _"He wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't true,"_ I thought. He’s not very good at this. Then again, he never really was.

“I know we haven’t spoken for the past four years, but I have spent the past few years regretting what I said and did.” He finally gets to the point. “Please, believe me.”

 _"This, however, this I'm not so sure about,"_ I pondered before speaking, “You know, in English, you can’t spell the word believe without the word lie in it.”

“And what the hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Use your head, damn it!”

“Korra-”

I sighed. My voice became somewhat low. “I’ve spent so many nights of that first year thinking about you. A lot of the time I’d end up crying myself to sleep. You really were a jerk. I got it. I race too. You couldn’t split your focus between a car and a girlfriend. I came to that meeting because Ryosuke asked me to. Goodnight.” With that said, I went off to the guest room. I knew my way around the house due to the fact that I was here a lot a few years ago.

* * *

It’s the next day. During the morning I hit the mountain pass with all my anger and frustration. I must’ve gone up and down at least eight times each. I only stopped to get lunch and gas. After which I went back onto the mountain. Driving just seemed to calm me down. I truly enjoyed the hum of the engine, the feel of the way my car moves, and the rush of excitement from going at illegal speeds. 

For most of the time I've known Keisuke, he would never really lie, not unless he meant to. He was just that genuine. I could also tell that his older brother had brought him into racing after he had a difficult few years filled with being a delinquent. It wasn't until we became really good friends that he told me he used to be involved in a gang. Nothing I couldn't handle. I told him that same day that I would help my cousin out with all the cons he'd try to pull. At that point in my life, Han would take myself and his buddies to all these parties in L.A. where we didn't know half of the people there.

Keisuke and I got each other. Maybe that was why our relationship worked later on. We just clicked, it was as if we were meant to be together. I knew he was having trouble splitting focus between racing and myself. I tried to help him with that, but one night, he just told me straight up how he felt that he had to focus on racing. Which in turn, left no room for me. Stupid pros. 

What am I doing? My mind's wandering. Do I believe what he said yesterday or not?

I believe him. Is that wrong? Is that stupid of me? I want to be with him again, and it seems as though he does too.

I arrived at their home late. fully aware that Keisuke was sitting there. The TV was on too.

“You’re home late.”

“I know,” I responded, completely dismissing his choice of words.

At first, we sat apart from each other, just letting the sounds from the television fill the void. We were about a quarter into the movie currently showing when Keisuke speaks. “You know, I’ve really missed having you around, Korra, and I’m sorry, really I am. I shouldn’t have treated you like I did.” 

I turned to see his eyes staring right into mine. He sat closer than I remember him being. His face inched closer. After a while of thought I sighed. “You’re forgiven, but not so easily." My face went away from his. I then got off the couch. "For the record, I missed you too." His look of slight disappointment turned into one of shock.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. I picked it up and noticed that there was no caller ID. Knowing that this was probably the wrong decision, I answered it anyway. “Who is this?” I asked.

“I’m the guy who killed your cousin,” the man said in English. He had a cockney accent. My eyes widened. I got off the couch to pace around the room.

 _“Either he’s a British-Japanese member of the Yakuza, or he was hired by the Yakuza.”_ I pondered. _“Or he’s tied to Owen somehow. Is it weird that I’m slightly more scared of Shaw than the Yakuza?”_

“That’s a bold statement,” I told the caller in English. “Let me guess, you’re coming after me next?”

“You could say that.” 

I stopped pacing. “Who are you?” Stupid question. He ended the call. Slightly defeated, I sunk onto the couch. I was going to need to take my mind of this so that I could actually sleep tonight.

As the movie continued I sat a bit far away from Keisuke. “You okay?” He asked me. I didn’t give him an answer. He pulled me into his arms anyway. For some strange reason, I felt safe in his arms. I think he knew that.

When the movie finally finished, I turned off the TV. Feeling tired, I headed towards the guest room. Since this was not my first time in the Takashi household, I knew my way around. Keisuke followed me to the door.

Once there, he told me goodnight and headed to his own room. Anxiety finally started to seep in. Saturday night was in 22 hours. A lot can happen in that amount of time. Now I really couldn’t get to sleep.

Slowly and quietly I went over to Keisuke’s room, which was open. “Can’t sleep?” He asked quietly. I shook my head. “Come here,” he motioned with open arms. He took my hand and led me to the bed. We got under the covers. Keisuke’s hands wrapped around me and I felt safe again. The two of us dozed off. I drifted into a deep sleep for once.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed the brightness of the room. It was pure sunlight. He must not have closed his blinds. I turned my body to find that Keisuke was awake as well.

“Good morning,” he said before kissing my forehead. I didn’t let his gesture bother me as I repeated the worded greeting. 

It felt like we could lay there for hours and be perfectly content, but our stomachs growled. We laughed.

“I guess we should get up,” I told him, getting out of his gentle grasp.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Both of us got out of bed and went downstairs. We overheard a bit of a conversation with Ryosuke and Fujiwara. I looked outside to find the 86 parked in the street.

The sound of cereal hitting a bowl raced to my ears. “Do you have any tapes of Lue’s races?” The young man asked.

“I do,” replied Ryosuke. The cereal pouring stopped. “And I gotta tell you, she’s impressive.”

“Where is she anyway? And Keisuke too.”

“They might probably still be in bed.”

“Or,” I say as Keisuke and I stepped into the kitchen. “We might’ve just gotten up.”

“Good morning,” the older Takashi brother greeted.

“Morning,” I said kind of softly as I ventured to the pantry to grab some bread. I could barely wait until tonight. “I heard you wanted to know how I raced,” I said to Takumi. He nodded. “You’ll be able to figure that out tonight, bud.”

“Okay, but there’s something else that’s bothering me,” Takumi stated. I had a guess as to what it was. There was at least a sixty percent chance of him asking it. “How did you pull off con jobs with your racing skills?”

“Fujiwara,” I stated after swallowing a bite of toast. “Most jobs require a driver... or some amount of drivers. I was the getaway driver for a few bank heists, I’ve helped someone break out of prison, I helped hijack gas shipments, I even sort of helped bust a drug cartel by hitting all of their cash houses. All of this was with my cousin Han and this crew who you’ll meet tonight, by the way.”

“Why are you being so open and forward about doing crime?” The young man asked me. “I don’t think I would’ve just talked about it with anyone.”

“You’re right, but the Takahashi brothers still like me, and you seem just fine… unless you're pretty damn good at hiding your emotions. Besides, my criminal record was cleared when I helped the same crew take down a different group of people that a certain member of the DSS had been tracking. Sadly, that led to my cousin’s death. Indirectly, of course, or at least that’s the theory.”

“What do you mean?” the young man asked.

“I got a call from the murderer last night. Nothing too threatening, of course, but it was just weird.”

“How so?” Ryosuke asked after he had swallowed a bite from his cereal.

“It was a call from a no caller ID. He said he was the one who killed Han and that he was coming after me next. Then he hung up.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to be on our guard tonight,” Keisuke figured.

\--Project D POV--

Korra answered her phone and almost immediately started speaking rapid Spanish. The Takahashi brothers shared a look with Fujiwara. Neither of them knew she could speak more than three languages; Korean, Japanese, and English. Now, because of whatever she did during those years of being away, she made her into what seemed like a fluent Spanish speaker. At this, Keisuke smiled. She was still the amazingly talented girl he knew her to be.

* * *

\--Korra's POV--

I got to Akina later that night. I wore my black jeans with a black tank top. I somehow managed to leave my sweatshirt at the Takahashi household. Oh well, Keisuke will bring it over. 

—Dom’s Crew’s POV— (third person)

They got there seemingly before Korra did. The locals kept their distance. After a minute, Brian spotted Korra.

“Hey, guys there she is,” the blonde stated. The four men turned to see their Korean friend get out of her WRX STI in black skinny jeans and a black tank top. They could tell that a few of the men were catcalling her, but she gave them the middle finger. To that, Dom smiled.

All of a sudden, they see a yellow Mazda RX-7 Type R pull up next to her. After the driver had gotten out of his car, he went over to Korra and kissed her, possessively, which surprised both Tej and Roman. The man then put a black hoodie over her. She made a face at him, which the guys couldn't quite distinguish.

“Damn she got a boyfriend?” Roman questioned.

“Yep,” responded Tej.

“Since when though? Did she tell you?”

“I’d remember if she did, but oh well. She’s taken now.”

Next, two white cars rolled up next to them. One of them was the same type of car as the RX. The other was an old Trueno AE86. The four of them talked for a little.

“That is one old car,” Tej noted, meaning the 86.

Dom decided it was time for them to go over there. The other three followed.

—back to Korra’s POV—

I looked to my left to see Dom, Brian, Tej, and Roman walking towards us. “That’s them,” I said, nodding my head towards the group of four. The members of Project D glanced over to see a white guy, two black guys, and a bald Latino. I walked up to Dom. 

“Hey, man, glad you guys could make it over here,” I said in English before we hugged.

“Any chance of racing, I’ll take it,” Brian said as he went up to me. We too hugged.

“Did you guys check out the course yet?” I asked them.

“A little,” Dom stated. “So, who’re these fellas you wanted us to meet?” The five of us walked over to the three men.

“Boys,” I said. “This is Project D.”

They nodded at each other. “I’m Dom,” said Toretto. He then turned to his other guys. “That’s Brian, Tej, and Roman.”

“I’m Ryosuke Takahashi,” said Ryosuke in English. “This is my brother Keisuke, and Takumi Fujiwara.”

“How would you know this lovely lady right here?” Dom continued the conversation. His tone was friendly as always.

Before either brother could open their mouths, I spoke. “I raced with the Takahashi brothers while the three of us were in High School… before Han wrapped me up in his schemes,” I told the group.

“And how would _you_ know the lovely lady?” Keisuke questioned, also in English. His tone was slightly protective as he moved closer to me.

“Through Han,” Dom stated, noticing the weird chemistry between us.

* * *

The first ones to race tonight were actually Dom and Brian. This would be fun. Fun for Project D to see and fun for Brian and Dom to race down this course. It’ll be especially fun for me to watch, and I was the one giving the count down.

On the walkie, I made sure that no car was coming up the road. They gave me the all-clear. “Alright,” I said in Japanese. “Two foreigners are going to race.”

“Okay,” they responded. “Start the countdown.”

“Roger that.” I placed the walkie talkie hook on one of my belt loops before saying in English. “Ready, steady,” they revved up their engines. I put my hand in the air, counting down with it. “Five, four, three, two, one.” I sliced the air with my hand yelling out, “Go!”

The two of them started out of the gate a bit too fast. Oh boy, they’re in for a surprise with those turns. The screech of the tires and the roars of their engines hit my ears. I walked off the road.

A minute later, Iketani, who was running point on the first checkpoint, stated on the walkie, “Dang these foreigners are good, especially since this is their first time racing down this course. They whizzed past here faster than I expected. Their drifting is spot on, and they’re so close to each other.”

“That’s just like them. Who was in front?” I asked my old racing buddy.

“The dodge.”

“Not for long,” I said. 

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

“Whoa man, they’re pretty tight on those hairpin turns.”

About a minute or more afterward, the radio on the second checkpoint checked in. “The Yenko Camaro’s in front now,” stated Kenji. “But the dodge is almost on top of him.”

“Sounds like this is a close race,” Keisuke stated.

“It’s always close with these two. That’s just how they are.”

A minute later, the guy on the third checkpoint voiced, “Whoa, the Yenko was just passed by the Dodge. It looks like they’re driving side by side now.”

“Not for long,” I stated.

At the last checkpoint, the finish line, the guy manning the radio stated, “The Dodge pulled out a win.”

I smiled.

Once both racers got back up I went to them. “So, how was it?” I asked.

“It’s a nice course,” Dom stated.

“For you, maybe,” Brian retorted. I laughed at him.

* * *

The next race was between Takumi and Roman. Prior to that, however, there was a little debate between Tej and the latter racer about how fast the 86 truly was. Tej said that it had to be fast, while Roman said that it couldn’t really be. So, to settle this, they had Roman race the kid.

This’ll be an interesting one. A Dodge Challenger against a Toyota Trueno. The drivers themselves had quite the contrast, what with Takumi’s small frame and Roman’s muscular figure. Their personalities are way different as well. Pearce is flashy and loud while Fujiwara is quiet and perhaps a bit shy.

Like last time I counted down and sent them off. Like Brian, Roman went at 100 percent right out of the gate. Takumi chose to be behind for a little, to see how the man drives.

It was no surprise to Project D, Tej, or myself to say the least, that Roman got his ass handed to him.

Next on the racing schedule was myself against Tej. He had approached me, asking if I wanted to race. I told him, “Sure, but this won’t be like any of the other races tonight. It’s a cat and mouse game. If the mouse is able to get away from the cat by a considerable distance, then the mouse wins. If the cat is able to pass the mouse and stay in the lead, then the cat wins. If neither happens or if the mouse is able to regain the lead, then we start the next round. In that one, the cat and mouse rolls will be swapped. One round’ll be downhill, while the other’s uphill. What’d ya say?”

“Fine by me,” Tej agrees. The car he was driving tonight was the BMW M5. That’s the car he used when our crew went up against Owen Shaw. “I’ll chase the first round.”

“Of course you will.” I expected him to say that. He’s never been here before, so he decides to follow me on the way down. Before I got into my car, I said, “Oh, and my car’s still better than any of the ones you buy.” This continued our old-as-time argument.

“Sure it is,” the man stated sarcastically.

The one to start our race was Keisuke. He counted down from five and started us off. I went ahead.

I started in front of him, but we started at the same time. Not wanting him to be directly on my tale, I sped up, keeping my speed into the turn. I accelerated right as the turn shot me out. 

Soon, however, Tej appeared behind me. His car practically stuck to my bumper as we drifted during two turns that appeared one right after the other. I got ahead of him a little bit during the small straight away, but he seemed to have caught up rather quickly. I suspected NOS had something to do with that. It’s a dangerous thing to do on a mountain pass. 

The hairpins, as well as the first checkpoint, were coming up soon. I sped up as much as I could, and my drifting took up the entire space of the road.

I was still in front of the hairpins, and he was still directly behind me. It was during one of the looser turns that he passed me on the outside. It was a risky move too, he managed to come up right next to me before turning, maiming it impossible for me to drift without hitting his car.

I stayed right on his tale, all throughout the loose turns to the next checkpoint. Most of my attempts to get in front of him were thwarted. That is, until the hairpins. I passed him on the inside using the gutters. A risky move to pull off during the hairpins, but I made it happen. I also managed to stay in front until the last checkpoint. Once we got there, I signaled for him to start the second round. He nodded.

—Top of the hill’s POV (starting from the beginning of the race) —

“Why did Tej do that?” Brian stated. “Did you see? He let her go first.”

“I don’t know if you heard,” Ryosuke stated. He stood behind him with his laptop open. Unbenounced to Korra, he tracked her using the GPS. “But the laws she laid out allowed for that to happen.”

“What laws are those?” Dom questioned. 

“The cat and mouse game, or the runner-chaser,” Keisuke explained. “Is a race type in which the chaser, or the cat, has to pass the runner or the mouse. If the cat can pass the runner, and keep the lead, they win. If the mouse manages to get a high enough lead, then they win. If neither happens, then a second round starts and the chaser now becomes the runner.”

“Quite the interesting game,” Dom noted.

“They just passed the first checkpoint,” someone with a walkie talkie stated. “The WRX is in front.”

“Oh, and there’s one more thing I should mention,” Ryosuke stated. “Korra rarely ever loses in this type of race.”

“As I expected, gentlemen,” Dom stated, turning to his crew. “Just you watch, you’ll be handing me over your betting money in no time.” As Korra explained the rules to Tej a few minutes prior, they had all taken bets. Dom said that if she won, both Roman and Brian would fork over eighty bucks. If Tej wins, he’d give them 160 bucks and they’d split it.

A few minutes later, the same guy with the walkie talkie announced that the BMW was in front.

“I don’t know, Dom,” said Brian. “It’s looking like you’re going to give us that 160.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Keisuke stated.

About a minute later, the walkie guy said that the WRX was in front again and that they’re starting the second round.

— My POV (second round)—

Tej used another NOS boost, which while in the states might seem worth it, in Japan, especially in the mountain passes, it’s considered as a cheap trick. I have some of those on my sleeve too. He just has to wait and see them.

I stuck close to him, waiting for the right time to make my move. We even passed the first checkpoint. In the middle of the next section is where I finally made my move. I went into his blind spot, turning my lights off to just be super careful. On that straight away, I inched up, becoming level with him, before turning my lights back on. Pretty sure I spooked him. The car lost speed for a second there.

I shifted gears and sped ahead, watching if Tej would use another NOS boost, which seemed unlikely as he only ever used it twice.

Luckily, I maintained my lead up to the second checkpoint and beyond that. I used the gutters to hook myself in and slingshot me forward in an effort to cut time. It seemed to be working too. I never let him pass me, blocking him on every turn.

Soon, we passed the third and final checkpoint. I made a point of speeding up in a feeble attempt at losing him. Pretty soon, however, we arrived at the finish line. I had passed him and he had never regained his position. I had won.

I pulled into the parking lot seeing both Brian and Roman handing over cash to Dom. Once I got out of my car, the Latino gave me half of his earnings, which I learned was eighty out of 160.

“Good job,” Keisuke said as I walked over to him. 

“Thanks,” I said to him. 

* * *

The final race of the night was between Dom and Keisuke. The rules for this one were to be a clear cut single round downhill race. This was going to be very interesting. Both of these men didn’t like to lose and rarely ever did. Tej and Roman were debating and even betting to see who would win this. Let’s just say that they passed each other multiple times, but Keisuke ultimately won.

After the race, I approached Dom. “You wanted to talk right? So let’s talk.”

He leaned against the front of his car. “Yeah. Listen, I want you to come back to the states where we can all keep an eye on each other.”

“I love you guys, I do, and the states might have better protection, but I’m staying here. I’m done. I want to race, be with my people.”

“I thought we were your people.”

“You are, but you aren’t my first people… There’s something else going on, isn’t there?”

“There’s this guy who goes by the name Mr. Nobody. He’s offered us help in catching the man who killed Han in order to get something called God’s Eye. We have to save its creator from a mercenary.”

“I see… he called me, you know, the man who killed Han.”

“Is he here?”

“I don’t know. God, I hope not… Do we know who he is?”

“Owen Shaw’s brother. Taking us down one by one for revenge.”

“Got it,” I sighed, knowing my thoughts about him were true. I then turned to leave. “Han got me into this world of crime, and I got myself out of it. Our records are cleared, are they not? Listen, I want Shaw to suffer, but I don’t want to be the one who delts him the pain. I’m done doing these kinds of things. I am. I’m sorry.” I left him in the parking lot to join up with Keisuke and the others.

* * *

Almost everyone went home after that. The Takahashi brothers and I went straight home. After I had changed into pajamas, I went to the guest room only to find Keisuke waiting for me by the door.

“You okay sleeping alone tonight?” Keisuke asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure,” I replied. He hugged me. I broke away before he could kiss my forehead.

“Okay, well, if you ever change your mind you can just come in.”

“Got it.”

We smiled at each other as I opened the door, which I then closed.

* * *

The next day, Keisuke and I decided to take a ride on Akagi Pass in my WRX. It was after we had eaten breakfast. I must’ve driven up and down that pass three times each before a mysterious car came barreling towards us. I tried to evade, but the other driver knocked us off the road. I couldn’t help but think that was the man who killed Han.

My WRX rolled down the hill, crashing into trees. When the car finally stopped, we were right side up (thankfully) but I was stuck. Something had pressed down on my legs, making me unable to move. My ears were ringing. There was a strange sensation in my lower back and I felt myself getting weaker by the minute. I could hear Keisuke speaking, but I couldn't make out his words. I felt like I was going in and out of consciousness.

“Hey!” Keisuke yelled. My eyes fluttered open quickly from the shock of how loud his voice was. I made a noncommittal noise to tell him I was awake. “Korra, can you hear me?” I couldn’t really nod so I made the noise again. “I’m calling the ambulance. Can you get up?” I glared at him. “So that’s a no then.” He seemed to struggle in getting the car door open. I glanced at him with a heavily worried look. “I’ll be back, I promise. I’m just going to the road. Better reception there, and to show them where you are.” My facial expression didn’t change. “Hey, it’ll all be okay.” 

With some form of struggle, he began to walk up the hill. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness again.

When I lazily opened my eyes again, I was being carried on a stretcher. The medics were talking to me, trying to keep me awake, asking me questions. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Project D staring at the scene with worried faces. My vision became dark again.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I saw was white. Someone was holding my hand. I turned my head to see that it was Keisuke. “Hey,” he said calmly. 

“Hi,” I greeted him. “What happened while I was out?”

“Well, surgery, for one thing, Takumi pulled out a win, and um, I raced this chick who reminded me of you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it was in Saitama. She drives a black RX, but with a single turbo.”

“I see, how was it?”

“I won. I had to switch up acceleration techniques to save my tires... but she was damn good. Almost as good as you. I felt comfortable racing her, like I did with you when we raced last time… and, uh, she’s in love with me too.”

Given that I knew how he can’t quite split his focus, I asked, “What’ll you tell her?” 

“I already did. I told her I had a girlfriend.” A mix of happiness and concern showed on my face. “Don’t worry, I let her down easy. I believe she took it well.”

“Hmm,” I said while thinking, _“No she didn’t, she only acted like it.”_ I let that fact go though and changed the subject. “Did they say when I’ll be able to get out of here?” I tried to get up, but Keisuke put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down.

“In a week or so.” His eyes peered into mine. His face came closer. I wondered if he was still seated in his chair. “Can I kiss you?” Slowly, I nodded.

Finally, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened slightly. I had almost forgotten how his lips felt. I kissed back, deeply. My hands snaked around his neck as Keisuke’s went to my waist. We smiled at each other, forgetting where we were. His hand snaked up my body, cupping my right breast. His thumb played with my nipple. I gasped, accidentally giving his tongue entry into my mouth. He continued playing with my breasts, making me moan into our kisses. 

The door opened revealing Ryosuke. The two of us split apart in seconds. “Ah, you’re up. That’s good. And just in time for our next race against the guys in Saitama too. Apologies for interrupting.”

 _“So, they’re racing them again?”_ I thought before saying, “You act as though I’m already on board.” He smiled. I chuckled a bit. “It’s the right kind of mindset too. I’ll join you.”

Keisuke’s eyes widened. “Wait, you will?”

“Of course.” Keisuke kissed me.

“Besides,” I went on. “If one of the teams brings some guys to rough you up afterward, someone other than Keisuke's got to be able to beat the crap out of them. And hey, the forecaster said it’ll be raining in that area. You both know that I have perfected the art of racing in the rain…” To that, the Takahashi brothers smiled. “By the way, did you guys pay for my surgery or what?”

“If you’re asking whether or not I hacked into your offshore bank account, then yes.”

“Gyuh~” I tried to think of something to respond, but the words just didn’t come out.

 _“ohhh my gosh I have to call Dom. I’ll miss the flight,”_ I thought. Noticing that I didn’t have my phone, and probably won’t for a little bit, I decided I’d tell them later.

Ryosuke left soon after. Reluctantly, Keisuke did too. Actually, wait, is he in college?

* * *

My mind began to wander. I thought back on my life’s events.

Han was always a trouble maker, even when attending high school in L.A. (I should probably note that our fathers are brothers {also Korean}. One of them went to live in the states while the other went to live in Japan.) Han was also a chain smoker. I distinctly remember being the one who got him off smoking and into snacking. Whenever I visited Han in the states, I would always pull off his little theft schemes with him, it was a part of life and all that I didn’t have the time to with my own dad being like a pressure cooker. Both he and mom expected me to do something great. I have, but not in their eyes. I turned to street racing as my one and only outlet in Japan. 

I knew the Takahashi brothers through school, so it was sort of a surprise for me to find them on the racing scene. (Also given the fact that Keisuke was part of a gang during middle school, but that’s beside the point). Anyway, before Keisuke and I decided to take a break, Han offered a spot on this job in the Dominican Republic with this guy called Dom and his chick named Letty. It was only after Keisuke blew me off that I actually accepted the offer. After that job, Han and I became a team, pulling off jobs here and there. 

Then, we get a call from Dom telling us to go to Rio. There’s where I met Tej and Roman, whom after finding out that Giselle was off-limits by her own accord, decided to hit on me. This only caused Han to be an overprotective family member. After we had all become rich, we traveled the world. 

Han and Gisele decided to slowly make their way to Japan while I traveled to places where I could do some actual good with my money, like in Ecuador. There, I volunteered and donated to one of the children’s organizations. I also spent the max amount of days in the Galapagos any non-islander was allowed on the islands (which is fifty-five days). Then, I was able to speak four languages: Korean, Japanese, English, and Spanish.

Before I knew it, I got another call from Dom which mentioned something about Letty going rogue and the DSS offering our records to be cleared if we helped take down a group of conmen. One of the members of the said team of cons was actually Letty. Han lost Gisele during that time period. He ended up making it to Japan alone. Well, not entirely alone, I helped him a little throughout here and there.

Han eventually made it to Japan meanwhile I was sort of avoiding it. After all, I haven’t seen my parents in a long while. While in Tokyo, my cousin started a garage. I went to visit him and went to Japan (finally) and set some new records. The two of us also met this American, Sean. It was fun teaching him how to drift.

But then, tragedy struck. The older brother of the leader of the con team we took down was out for revenge. Han and I were the first targets. How dandy is that? I need to watch for anyone who can speak a cockney British accent like the man on the phone. If news got out that I was alive, then he could come after me again. It’ll be a shame missing Han’s funeral, but he’d understand.

Welp, I guess I better rest up if I am ultimately going to be racing in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that!
> 
> Sorry not sorry I made it so long like this... I didn’t feel like putting the entire thing into chapters.


End file.
